


Look Alike

by ladyxgreywolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxgreywolf/pseuds/ladyxgreywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalie, a university student, suddenly finds herself pulled into a struggle between the Federation and a terrorist group hellbent on finding an object in another universe that can help them win the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She had just poured water into the sink and started to wash up when she noticed the strange sound coming from the washing-machine in the next room. Frowning, she turned off the water, wiped her hands and opened the door to the small bathroom.

     The washing-machine seemed to work as usual; the water was on and it was spinning at the right frequency. Still, the strange sound continued.

     “How odd”, she muttered to herself, rising from her kneeling position and brushing off her trousers. Perhaps it came from the neighbor’s house; she tended to hear what they were up to and sometimes believe that it happened inside her own apartment.

     Shaking her head at herself, she walked out to the sink again and dipped her hands into the hot water. While she scrubbed the plates, the sound behind her increased in intensity.

     “What the hell are they doing?” she muttered once she was done and had wiped her hands on a towel. She turned to head out to the door and go bang the others’ door to find out what was making that sound, but she only managed to turn partly when she saw the fire rushing towards her, along with the loud bang that seemed to tear her apart from inside-out.

     Her scream was quenched in the flames of the explosion.

* * *

“Two of them did not make it; their internal damages were too big”, doctor Beverly Crusher noted as she walked around the beds in sickbay. All of them were occupied by survivors from the recent explosion on the planet below.

     “Will the others make it without side-effects?” Captain Picard asked, walking beside her.

     “Some of them have irreparable damages; limbs ripped off and organs damaged”, Beverly answered. “But most of them will be able to make a full recovery.”

     They stopped next to the only bed around which there were no worried relatives and friends. Beneath the sheet lay a human woman in her twenties.

     “Data said that she was the one closest to the detonator, with the exception of the bomber himself”, Beverly said, scanning the body as she did. “I do not know how, but she suffered some of the most minor damages in the group; her ears were damaged and her skin burned, but not beyond repair.”

     “She might have been protected by something”, Picard suggested.

     “Possibly”, Beverly admitted. “But then we would have been able to find traces of whatever that was around her. There was nothing between her and the bomb, except for the bomber, who wasn’t much of a protection.”

     Picard frowned slightly, then noticed the slight stir in the body on the bed. Beverly noticed it as well and seconds later, the woman opened her eyes, blinking in the strong light of the lamps.

     “What… what happened?” she managed to ask.

     “A bomb detonated right next to you”, Beverly answered, scanning the body as she did. “You’ve suffered some minor damages, but you should be fully recovered in a couple of hours.”

     The woman’s eyes followed her movements with increasing interest.

     “Where am I, then?” she asked, her voice somewhat stronger.

     “Onboard the _USS Enterprise_ ”, Picard answered and stepped forward. “I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard.”

     “The _Enterprise_?” the woman said with a frown, then turned towards Beverly. “Am I really awake?”

     “The data says so”, Beverly answered with a soft smile. “Do you wish to sit up?”

     The woman nodded slightly and got up with the doctor’s assistance.

     “Now, you need to be careful over the next few hours, but I see no need for you to remain here in sickbay once you feel strong enough to walk”, Beverly continued, once again scanning her body for anomalies.

     “Thank you, doctor”, the woman said, then looked at Picard. “Where was the bomb?”

     “A man detonated it on a piece of rock three meters from you”, he answered. “It is believed that he worked for the terrorists that have attacked your village and the neighboring ones over the past years.”

     “Oh”, the woman said. Then she sat silent for a while, pondering the news she’d just received. All of a sudden, she gave him an apologetic smile.

     “I’m sorry, Captain, but I must still be disoriented.”

     “No need to apologize; you have been through something terrible”, he answered with a smile of his own. “I shall leave you to rest…”

     “Wait”, she said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as he started to turn. “Mind if I come with you?”

     Picard glanced at Beverly, who nodded in agreement.

     “Not at all”, he said. The woman smiled and rose, took a few steps to test her ability to stand and walk, then came up beside him.

     “I’m Rosalie”, she introduced herself when they headed out into the corridor. He noticed that her eyes moved along the panels on the wall with an ever increasing curiosity.

     “Well, Rosalie, is this the first time you’ve ever been on a starship?”

     “Dare say so”, she answered. “At least of what I can remember.”

     She frowned slightly.

     “Captain, why was the _Enterprise_ already here when the explosion occurred?”

     “We’ve been having a diplomatic meeting with several of your Elders in the different villages and cities”, Picard answered. “The Federation has become increasingly worried about the attacks and wishes to end them, but so far no solution has been found.”

     “Well, if there’s anything I can do to help, don’t hesitate”, Rosalie said. “The sooner we put an end to this the better…”

     She glanced back the way they’d walked, back towards the sickbay.

     “How many died?” she asked silently.

     “Two civilians, and the bomber himself”, Picard answered.

     “But if I was the closest one to the detonator, how come I survived?” Rosalie asked. He frowned.

     “We do not know, yet.”

     He nodded at a door.

     “You may reside in here, as our guest. Once we’ve stabilized and cleaned up on the surface, you will all be sent back home.”

     She nodded and gave him a slight smile, before she said good-bye and headed into her quarters.

     The first thing she did was to sit down by the small screen designed for messages.

     “Computer, state the full date of today”, she said aloud.

     “Today is stardate…”

     “Oh, do not worry about the stardate”, she interrupted the voice of the computer. “Use year, in the fashion of Earth.”

     “Year 2368”, the computer answered. Rosalie’s eyes widened and she started to pace round the room.

     “Alright, state the planet we are orbiting”, she said.

     “The _USS Enterprise_ is currently in orbit around Feltan III”, came the answer.

     “A far way away from Earth, I guess”, Rosalie said and sighed. “How is it possible to travel more than 350 years into the future and a whole lot longer out into space?”

     “Please re-state question.”

     “I was talking to myself, thank you very much”, Rosalie remarked. “But this means that there might be more things going on than the Captain is aware of.”


	2. Chapter Two

Picard was sitting in his quarters when the door chimed.

     “Come”, he said, putting the book down. The door opened and Rosalie stepped inside.

     “I hope I do not disturb you, Captain”, she said.

     “No, of course not”, he answered and rose. “Come inside.”

     He walked over to the replicator.

     “Do you wish to have something to drink?” he asked.

     “How about the same that you drink?” she answered, nodding at his own cup and then smiling slightly at him. “Tea, Earl Grey, hot.”

     The replicator immediately responded to her order, leaving Picard slightly off balance in surprise. He soon composed himself, however, and carried the cup over to the table, placing it in front of her.

     “You’re still reading Shakespeare”, she noted, nodding at the book. “Which play?”

     “How come you know these things about me?” he asked. She put her cup down.

     “Do you remember how I questioned Doctor Crusher if I was dreaming?” she asked.

     “Yes, of course.”

     “Well, the reason for that was that I am not from here”, Rosalie explained. “I’m not from this planet, not from the Federation… not from the same universe, to tell the truth, but one parallel to yours.”

     “What are you saying?” Picard asked, leaning forward.

     “I come from Earth”, Rosalie answered. “I was born 1991 and I am twenty years old. I have just started to attend University and moved into my own apartment.”

     “That’s impossible”, Picard said.

     “If it was I would not be here”, Rosalie remarked. “Have you analyzed the fragments of the explosion?”

     “Commander Data is working on it right now…”

     “I think that there might be a chemical reaction involved”, Rosalie interrupted. “Back home the scientists are talking about a chemical substance known as Nivocarton; it’s said that it could blast a hole in the universe.”

     “Do you believe that this substance was involved in the explosion?” Picard asked.

     “It is a possibility, or perhaps they have another one that works the same way”, Rosalie answered. “But if it was used it was used knowingly. From the published papers I’ve read it’s really hard to make and even harder to use. One in two thousand works as planned.”

     “Do you know the chemicals involved in this?” Picard asked.

     “I don’t have them memorized”, Rosalie admitted.

     “But if you saw the combination of chemicals written in front of you, do you think that you would be able to recognize it?”

     “It’s possible.”

     Picard tapped his combadge.

     “Commander Data, report.”

     “It seems that a chemical reaction was involved in the explosion, Captain”, the android answered. “I do not recognize the combination, however…”

     “Stay where you are, Mr Data”, Picard interrupted. “I’m on my way.”

     He nodded at Rosalie and together they walked out of his quarters.

* * *

“That’s Nivocarton, alright”, Rosalie said after having studied the chemicals listed on the screen. “It’s the same list as the one they had in the papers.”

     “Are you sure?” Picard asked. “There are a lot of chemicals.”

     “Look at the letters for each chemical substance”, Rosalie answered and pointed. “N for nitrogen, I for iodine, V for vanadium, O for oxygen, C for carbon, Ar for argon, Th for thorium and NO for nitric oxide. Combine those letters and you get Nivocarthno, which the scientists back home changed so that it was instead called Nivocarton.”

     “It is a very unusual combination, Captain”, Data said. “If this combination was to explode like it did down on Feltan III the combination would have to be kept under perfect conditions, but it would have a lot more force than the explosion we witnessed.”

     “How strong do you predict that such an explosion would be?”

     “Fifty-nine percent stronger than an explosion in our antimatter-chamber”, Data answered. Picard looked at Rosalie for a moment and she met his gaze.

     “Mr Data, would such an explosion have the power to rip a hole in the universe?”

     Data tilted his head slightly.

     “It could be possible, Captain”, he said after a while.

     “That was what happened”, Rosalie said. “But why are they trying to do it?”

     Before anyone was able to answer the ship started to shake violently. The alarm blazed red and the siren yelled.

     “Another explosion, Captain!” Commander Riker yelled from his position. “But this time it’s a hell lot more powerful!”

     The shaking slowly came to a stop and Picard helped Rosalie rise from the floor.

     “Damage report!”

     “Casualties found on decks four, nine and twelve”, the female ensign answered. “Feltan III reports no casualties except for the bomber.”

     “How is that possible?” Riker asked. “If the explosion was so big that it affected us how can the planet and its inhabitants be unharmed?”

     “Oh my God”, Rosalie said and stared out through the window. “They did not just do that…”

     Everyone followed her gaze and spotted the two blue boxes spinning between them and the yellow planet below.

     “Is it just me or are there two boxes?” Rosalie asked after a while.

     “There shouldn’t even be one!” Riker exclaimed.

     “Agreed, but that means… they opened up holes to two different universes at once.”

     “What are they?” Picard asked.

     “Space-ships”, Rosalie answered.

     “What?” Riker asked.

     “They are a lot bigger on the inside”, Rosalie explained. “Captain, I suggest we hail them.”

     Picard nodded.

     “Open a channel”, he said. The ensign obeyed.

     “Channel open, sir.”

     “This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship _USS Enterprise_. Do you read me?”

     There was no response and no change.

     “I do not read any life signs onboard”, Data said. “But the shields are very powerful; I am unable to get a clear scan.”

     “Doctor?” Rosalie said. “Doctor, do you read me?”

     Everyone looked at her in surprise, then once again awaited a response.

     “Doctor?” Rosalie repeated. “I know you’re in there; the TARDIS would not let you die while onboard. Are you hurt?”

     “Not in the least”, came the sudden response. “Hello, I’m the Doctor!”

     “What?” said another voice. “How can… what?”

     “Doctor, can you get the TARDIS onboard the _Enterprise_?” Rosalie asked. “Aim for the Bridge and we’ll clear away.”

     “Since when are you allowed to…”

     “Since the moment the Doctor answered me and not Captain Picard”, Rosalie interrupted Riker. “He believes I know him, therefore he believes that he is here because of me, meaning that at the moment he trusts me.”

     “Lower the shields and clear away”, Picard ordered and pulled the girl with him back to the wall. The others on the Bridge followed and suddenly a wheezing noise was heard. Wind blew in their faces and slowly the two blue boxes materialized in the room, one by the turbolift and one by the door leading to the Captain’s ready-room. The wheezing sound stopped and the doors of the two boxes creaked open, revealing two young men. The one by the turbolift had messy, brown hair and was wearing sneakers and a blue suit beneath a long, brown coat. The other one had black hair and blue trousers, a shirt and a tweed-jacket, which he matched with a bowtie. For a while the two of them stared at each other.

     “Was that how I looked?” the one with the bowtie asked after a while.

     “Oi, I checked myself in the mirror after defeating the Sycorax. If you’re me you got to remember that.”

     “Oh yes, that’s right.”

     “You’re wearing a bowtie?” the man with the suit asked and walked down the ramp.

     “Yeah, I do. Bowties are…”

     “Brilliant?”

     “Cool.”

     They grinned at each other.

     “Right, onto these more pressing matters”, the one with the bowtie said.

     “I was hailed by a Captain Jean-Luc Picard… ah, there you are, allons-y”, the other one continued and grinned when he spotted the Captain.

     “Now, that should not have been possible if…”

     “The void has not been damaged so…”

     “Is that what has happened?” the one with the bowtie finished.

     “You’re worse than Fred and George Weasley”, Rosalie said and crossed her arms over her chest.

     “And you’ve got to be the girl who knew me… or, well, us”, the one with the suit said with another grin.

     “Hold on”, the other one said and pulled out a small metallic handle. He pressed a button and it started to whirr with a green light shining on its end.

     “Void-stuff”, they both said after a while.

     “That’s a very nice sonic, how do I get that?” the one with the suit then asked.

     “Spoilers”, the other one said. “Anyway, how come you’ve got void-stuff all over you but the rest of the crew hasn’t?”

     “I’m not a member of this crew”, Rosalie answered.

     “Then why were you…” the one with the bowtie begun.

     “Oh, that is brilliant!” the one with the suit interrupted. “Parallel worlds; you were brought here as well.”

     “I was going to say that.”

     “Alright, could you two…” Rosalie begun.

     “Doctor?”

     “Yes”, the two men said and turned towards the box that the one with the bowtie had stepped out of. A red-haired woman and a man with reddish hair stared at the scene.

     “Wow that is weird”, the woman said.

     “Amy, Rory, get out here”, the one with the bowtie said. “Now, first, meet my past self.”

     “Hello, I’m the Doctor”, the one with the suit said. “And here’s the crew of the _USS Enterprise_ and… what was your name?”

     “Rosalie”, Rosalie answered. “And I don’t know about you guys, but having two people called the Doctor to keep up with is making my head hurt.”

     “Hold on, do you know him?” Amy asked.

     “Indirectly”, Rosalie answered.

     “Parallel universes”, the two Doctors answered at once.

     “Like you said; weird”, Rory said.

     “Captain, our scanners have detected the preparations of another explosion”, Data said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written the first 5 chapters for this, so at least for now I can update this quite consistently X)

     “Captain, our scanners have detected the preparations of another explosion”, Data said, having returned to the controls.

     “Shields up, red alert and on screen”, Picard demanded.

     “What explosion?” the one with the suit asked.

     “Terrorists down on Feltan III”, Picard answered and sat down in his chair.

     “Right, good, terrorists detonating explosions strong enough to make the ship in the sky go to red alert”, the one with the bowtie said, his voice sarcastic. “What about the people down there?”

     “According to the scan of the explosion that brought you here not one single civilian was injured”, Data said.

     “What?” the one with the suit said. “How is that… what?”

     “Doctor, there’s no time for a rant about impossibilities right now”, Rosalie said, making everyone once again turn towards the window. It was now used as a viewscreen and showed one small island in the middle of a green sea. The island was glowing.

     Then the ship started to shake once again and the newcomers screamed in surprise.

     “Get in the TARDIS!” both of the Doctors yelled. Amy and Rory obeyed and ran back inside the blue box. The Doctor wearing a suit looked at them with a strange look on his face. The other one met his gaze.

     “You’re alone?” he asked over the sound of the siren. A hard blast prevented the man with the suit from answering; he fell forward and landed on the floor after having bounced against one of the controls.

     “Doctor!” Rosalie yelled. “Doctor, are you alright!”

     He did not answer.

     Slowly the effects of the explosion died away and Picard tapped his badge.

     “Emergency transport from the Bridge to Sickbay”, he ordered.

     “Transportation offline”, the computer responded.

     “Mr O’Brien, report!” Picard demanded.

     “The explosion must have knocked them out, Sir”, O’Brien answered. “I’ll try to get them back online, but it looks bad.”

     Rosalie kneeled next to the fallen man and rolled him over onto his back. The other Doctor hurried over as well, using his sonic screwdriver to scan the injured man.

     “What happened?” Amy asked and stepped back outside.

     “The explosion caught him off-guard”, the Doctor with the bowtie answered and studied the results of the scan. “He’ll be fine in a couple of moments.”

     “Wrong!” the other Doctor said and opened his eyes. Rosalie screamed in surprise and Amy jumped back.

     “I am fine now”, the man in the suit said and sat up, then groaned. “Or not completely fine, but fine enough.”

     “Well, since you, my friend, have to rest a bit I think I have to do the talking”, the Doctor with the bowtie said and rose. “What sort of an explosion was that if it almost ripped this ship to pieces but the planet below, where it detonated, is completely unharmed?”

     “They are trying to blast a hole between two or several universes”, Picard answered. “We don’t know why and we only just found out, thanks to Rosalie here.”

     “They’re using Nivocarton”, Rosalie said.

     “What?” both of the Doctors said.

     “But that’s impossible”, the Doctor in the suit said. “It’s impossible to use.”

     “Not impossible but extremely dangerous, not to mention difficult”, the other Doctor clarified.

     “Alright, do you two mind if I call you Ten and Eleven?” Rosalie said. “My head is spinning from having two Doctors to keep in mind.”

     “Why those names?” Amy asked.

     “You know about regeneration?” the Doctor in the suit said, astounded. “My tenth self and…”

     “My eleventh self”, the other one filled in.

     “Exactly”, Rosalie said. “And don’t ask me how I know; it’s complicated enough as it is.”

     “Captain, I think you should see this”, Riker suddenly said. Everyone turned and looked out through the window. Outside was a spaceship, much smaller than the _Enterprise_ but nevertheless a spaceship. It was drifting.

     “Open a channel”, Picard ordered, then spoke his usual greeting. “This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship _USS Enterprise_. Do you read me?”

     There was no answer.

     “Captain, is it possible to get a closer view of the ship?” Ten asked.

     “Magnify, twenty percent”, Picard commanded. The ship now filled the entire screen in front of them.

     “The pilot is unconscious”, Eleven said. “He must have hit his head when travelling through the void.”

     “The ship is badly damaged, Captain”, Data filled in. “Life-support systems are failing.”

     “Can we get him onboard?” Picard asked.

     “The transporters are still offline”, Data answered. “There is, however, the possibility to pull in the ship using a tractor-beam.”

     “Make it so. Rosalie, you’re with me. Doctor Crusher!”

     He tapped his combadge.

     “Yes, Captain”, came Beverly’s voice.

     “Meet me outside cargobay two, we’re bringing in an injured man.”

     “Ay, Captain.”

     Before the doors of the turbolift closed, Ten jumped in next to Rosalie.

     “My future self can handle himself up there”, he said. “So, who are you, actually?”

     “Sorry?” Rosalie said with a frown.

     “You seem familiar with the technology around you even though you are from a world parallel to this one, you knew both me and my future self, even the fact that he was my future self, and you looked shocked when you saw the ship outside.”

     “Don’t tell me what I fear is true”, Rosalie said and gave him a sharp look.

     “And what would that be?” Picard asked. Ten raised an eyebrow at her, urging her to answer. Rosalie groaned and turned towards the Captain.

     “I know the identity of the man you are bringing in right now”, she said. “I’ve known every single one they have brought through so far, which leads me to think that I serve as some kind of connection.”

     “Why would you fear that?” Picard asked.

     “Because that means they might want me for something as well, meaning I’ll endanger you and the rest of the crew if they decide to come and get me. There have already been casualties and malfunctions thanks to the explosions, what if they manage to blast the ship apart?”

     “Rosalie”, Picard said, gently grasping her shoulder. “That will not happen.”

     “It might have been an accident to bring you here”, Ten pointed out. “Without you we might not have been able to start working together or know what was going on.”

     By that time, they had reached the doors of cargobay two. Beverly Crusher, along with two other doctors, arrived at the same time from the other direction.

     “Mr Data, report!” Picard ordered, tapping his combadge.

     “The ship has been taken into cargobay two, Sir”, Data responded. “Doors are now closed. You may enter.”

     Picard stepped in first, but stopped close to the door, allowing Beverly and her team to take care of the situation. The man brought out of the ship was bleeding from a wound in his head, his right arm was twisted in a strange way and his breathing was haggard. Rosalie covered her mouth with one of her hands as if to try and stop her sobs, but the two men next to her heard them anyway. Ten was the first to react by carefully placing his arm around her shoulder, holding her against him.

     “It looks worse than it is”, he assured her. “I promise.”

     “I know”, Rosalie said and tried to wipe away the tears. “It’s just… I’ve never seen him so severely injured before.”

     Ten squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

     “Jean-Luc, take a look at this”, Beverly suddenly said, drawing their attention. The red-haired doctor was standing with a metallic handle in her hands.

     “What is it?” Picard asked, approaching her.

     “I don’t know, I have never seen such a thing before”, Beverly admitted. “It’s reassembling the handle of a sword, but it has no blade. According to the scans it contains some sort of very advanced technology along with a crystal.”

     “Leave it with him”, Rosalie said, still standing back. “It’s his.”

     “Rosalie, when he wakes up he will be disoriented”, Beverly pointed out. “Leaving him with what might be a weapon will not…”

     “He would never do such a thing, not even in such a situation”, Rosalie interrupted. “He’s been trained not to since he was an infant.”

     “Does he belong to some kind of Order, then?” Ten asked, frowning slightly.

     “Yes, he does. He is a Jedi.”

     As one of the nurses had managed to mend the wound in the man’s head, and had wiped away the blood from his face, Rosalie now slowly walked up to him and knelt down. Carefully she pushed some of his reddish hair away from his forehead.

     “One of the noblest men you’ll ever meet”, she continued with a slight smile. “The Jedi are keepers of the peace in their own universe. From his appearance, though, I’d say that in his timeline it’s during the beginning of a long war, where the Jedi will turn to soldiers instead…”

     She leaned back on her heels and sighed.

     “Are you able to scan for scars?” she asked after a while.

     “Yes, why?” Beverly asked.

     “Does he have two very recent ones, one on his left arm, close to the shoulder, and the other on his left thigh?”

     Beverly checked her tricorder for information.

     “He does”, she said after a few moments, astounded. “I don’t think they are more than a week old.”

     “So the war has just started”, Rosalie said, her voice very silent but echoing in the almost empty cargobay. “He must have been heading out to a commanding position when he passed through the void.”

     “Has anyone else noticed that there have been no more explosions in a while?” Ten suddenly said.


	4. Chapter 4

     “Has anyone else noticed that there have been no more explosions in a while?” Ten suddenly said. Everyone turned towards him.

     “The one that brought me and my future self here did not occur too long before the one that brought this man here. Why have they stopped?”

     “They opened the right hole”, Rosalie said after a while and rose. Ten nodded.

     “Exactly. Whatever the terrorists were after it exists in this man’s universe.”

     “Rosalie, you know that universe”, Picard said. “Could you say what they are looking for?”

     She shrugged.

     “Could be anything”, she admitted. “A weapon, an ally, an artifact… but if he had just left for a mission, it might be located in the capitol.”

     “What capitol?” Ten asked.

     “The capitol of the Republic; the planet of Coruscant”, Rosalie answered. There was a groan from the man on the floor and she immediately sank down next to him again.

     “Master Kenobi?” she said. “Master Kenobi, are you alright?”

     “Mind if I asked what happened?” the man asked, still keeping his eyes closed. Beverly seemed surprised that he sounded so calm.

     “There was an explosion which created a hole between two universes”, Ten answered. “You were pulled through.”

     “I did not see it coming”, the man admitted.

     “It came from the other side of the void”, Rosalie said. “Not even with the help of the Force you could have seen that coming.”

     The man slowly turned his head towards her and opened his eyes.

     “You know me”, he said.

     “I do, indirectly.”

     “Rosalie, he still needs to rest”, Beverly said. “The wounds might be healed but he has still got a concussion.”

     “O’Brien, how is the transporter coming along?” Picard asked, tapping his badge.

     “Negative, Captain”, O’Brien answered. “Every time I think I’ve found the problem, another one appears.”

     “Crusher to sickbay, we need a bier brought to cargobay two, right away”, Beverly commanded.

     “One question; do you use the transporters to get to the surface?” Ten suddenly asked.

     “Yes, we do”, Picard answered. “Why do you ask?”

     “Well, if I was a terrorist, I would probably try and stop those who tried to stop me”, Ten said and shoved his hands into his pockets. “So perhaps they used the explosion to knock out the transporters on purpose.”

     “But they can still get to the surface”, Rosalie protested. “The _Enterprise_ has shuttles…”

     “A shuttle is a lot easier to shoot down”, Picard said, realizing what the skinny man was talking about. “In one way, they have stranded us here.”

     Rosalie stared at the bald man and then turned back towards the man on the floor, who had once again closed his eyes.

     “Where were you going?” she asked.

     “Away”, the man answered. “Away from it all…”

     “You were running?”

     “Yes. I couldn’t stay…”

     He opened his eyes again.

     “I am no warrior and yet I was asked to lead a squad into battle. We lost it, because of me…”

     The doors opened and the medical team brought in the bier. Ten got Rosalie away from the man as to let the medics work alone.

     “He seems… broken”, Rosalie said, visibly shaken.

     “Another thing you never thought could happen to him?” Ten asked, forcing a smile.

     “Not really… I know that he has been through a lot, but when the war raged…”

     She hesitated and watched as the medics carried the man away.

     “He and another man, Anakin Skywalker, were known as the greatest heroes of all time. Nothing could stop them. If he is this broken at the beginning of it all, then time might be rewriting itself.”

* * *

The afternoon onboard the _Enterprise_ passed by in what would later be remembered as a strange silence. The transporters were constantly offline, despite the various attempts of reparations from the engineers. The higher ranked officers were briefed on the situation of the terrorists finding the “right hole” and did their best to try and find that hole so that the ship could follow, but without result. The two Doctors and the two humans who travelled with Eleven, Amy and Rory, used their own ships to try and find the holes but found their scanners blocked by debris from the recent explosions. Beverly had sedated the Jedi to give him the best chances possible to heal fast from the concussion and had then moved him to his own quarters. Since then Rosalie had been seated on a chair by the wall.

     It seemed like they had all met the one foe that they could never defeat.

     “The void has been torn in several places, but we cannot find the holes and where each of them leads”, Eleven explained to Picard as the two Doctors, along with Commander Riker, met with the Captain in his ready room later that night.

     “It seems like the terrorists did try to damage their ships as well”, Riker explained. “Their shields partly blocked the explosion, however, resulting in minor damages.”

     “How long before you think the damages will be repaired?” Picard asked.

     “Well, it really should have happened already”, Ten said. “It seems that we have encountered the same problem as you have; once one thing is repaired another thing appears.”

     “It seems like someone down on the surface knows of our sort of technology as well”, Eleven filled in. “And since the explosions stopped after the Jedi was brought in…”

     “It seems likely that they also know his kind of technology”, Ten finished. Picard leaned back in his chair, thoughtful.

     “We have no choice but to keep working”, he said and rose, tugging the hem of his jacket. “Keep me updated on your process. Number One, you have the Bridge.”

     “Aye, Sir.”

     Picard walked out of the room and over to the turbolift, with which he rode down to the floor where the still sleeping Jedi had his room. He rang the doorbell, but received no answer. Still he decided to head inside.

     The room was dark, but not dark enough to keep him from seeing the contours of furniture.

     “Captain.”

     The silent voice caused him to walk over to the door leading to the bedroom, finding the Jedi awake and sitting up in bed. He inclined his head to the nearby chair where Picard saw Rosalie sleeping.

     “Has she been here the whole time?” the Jedi asked as Picard pulled off his jacket and placed it over the girl.

     “I believe she has”, Picard answered as he sat down in an empty chair. “How are you feeling?”

     “A lot better, thank you. Your medical team did a good job.”

     “Do you remember what you were told when you were brought in?” Picard then asked.

     “I do”, the man answered. “This is not my universe, which I was also able to see when I woke up here. No cruisers back in the Republic are designed like this.”

     He looked at Rosalie.

     “How come she recognized me, but no member of your crew did?”

     “Rosalie is not from this universe, like yourself”, Picard answered. “I believe that in her universe we are all stories and that is why she recognizes us, and why we all find it so easy to trust her.”

     “You all do, then?”

     “Yes.”

     The Jedi leaned back against the pillows, thoughtfully studying the sleeping girl.

     “There is nothing evil in her”, he said after a while. “There is no reason why I should not trust her as well.”

     “Rosalie called you Master Kenobi”, Picard said, drawing the man’s attention. “Is that your name?”

     “It is what they call me”, the man answered. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, but the formal greeting of a Jedi is usually Master Jedi or, in my case, Master Kenobi.”

     “I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the ship you are on is called the _USS Enterprise_.”

     He hesitated, wondering if he should question the other man about what he had told Rosalie earlier, but decided not to; he did not know anything of this man’s history and would not be able to draw any conclusions because of that.

     “Well”, he said instead, “since you might be unfamiliar with what this ship has to offer, let me give you a few basic instructions. Whenever you need information, state your question to the computer.”

     “What sort of questions am I able to ask, then?” Obi-Wan asked.

     “You can try any question you like”, Picard answered. “For example, you can ask the computer to locate someone. Like this; computer, locate Commander William Riker.”

     “Commander Riker is currently commanding the Bridge”, the voice of the computer asked. Rosalie stirred in the chair, but did not wake up.

     “Sounds quite useful”, Obi-Wan said once he was sure Rosalie was asleep. “What else should I know?”

     “In the other room, you have a replicator from which you can order any food or drink you might want to have”, Picard said. “And you can decide on the lightning simply by commanding the computer to either dim or lighten it.”

     “You seem uncomfortable”, Obi-Wan noted with an amused smile. “I do not think that this is usually how you greet newcomers on your ship.”

     “Not exactly”, Picard admitted.

     “Do not worry about it, Captain. I am sure that I can find my way around.”

     Picard nodded, feeling slightly relieved at being dismissed.

     “Captain, your jacket”, Obi-Wan remarked as he was about to walk out through the door. Picard stopped, then shook his head.

     “I have more of those.”


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie blinked at the dim lights in the room and felt how stiff her body was. She did however find that she was no longer sitting in the chair but was lying in the bed, covered in a red and black jacket. As she had only ever seen Captains wear such jackets she assumed it actually belonged to Picard.

     Slowly she sat up and groaned at the pain in her back and neck. How long had she been sleeping in that chair?

     “How do you feel?”

     She looked up and saw Obi-Wan Kenobi leaning against the doorframe.

     “Honestly, no matter how sore I am the appearance of you standing there makes it all the better”, she said, then grimaced as a certain nerve in her neck hurt.

     “I don’t know what you mean by that”, Obi-Wan said and sat down on the bed as well. “May I?”

     “Go ahead.”

     He then carefully started to massage her neck and shoulders, slowly working off the tensions in her muscles.

     “Better?” he asked after a while.

     “Yes”, Rosalie answered. “Thank you.”

     Obi-Wan gave her a soft smile, before he rose and walked back out into the other room. When she walked after him she found him standing in front of the replicator.

     “Are you trying to decide what to eat or figure out how that thing works?” she asked.

     “It’s more like the first option”, Obi-Wan answered. “I never knew that there would be so many differences between universes; none of the dishes I have tried work.”

     “Well, let me try and come up with something, then”, she said and walked up to him. “Hold on, are you a vegetarian?”

     “No, I’m not.”

     “Alright then. Let’s have two plates of Pasta Carbonara along with two glasses of sparkling mineral water, Swiss.”

     There was a blue shimmer and a few moments later, the two plates and the two glasses stood in front of them. Obi-Wan nodded.

     “Impressive.”

     “Hope you enjoy it”, Rosalie said and carried her own plate and glass to the table. “It doesn’t taste exactly as the real thing, but it’s the best you can get.”

     “Is this how you pay someone for giving you a massage?” Obi-Wan asked as he sat down opposite her.

     “No, this is how I pay for a good story”, she answered.

     “What story?”

     “The one that you will tell me”, Rosalie said. “About why you were running.”

     Obi-Wan paled somewhat and looked down, stirring the pasta with his fork.

     “There’s no story in that.”

     “Of course there is. You are Obi-Wan Kenobi; wise, honorable, kind… there’s got to be a reason for you running away.”

     Obi-Wan sighed and put the fork aside, then rose and walked over to the large windows.

     “The war started two weeks ago, with the battle on Geonosis. We were unable to stop Dooku from getting away and he quickly gathered his forces. Five days ago we received a coded message telling us of a droid squad that had taken up position on Keldara, close to one of the outlying villages. The Council asked me to lead the clones sent there.”

     “Why you?” Rosalie asked.

     “I asked myself the same thing”, Obi-Wan answered. “But then again, I was very familiar with the clones thanks to that I watched them on Camino, the factory where they were created. As Anakin was preparing for the trials I decided to accept the position and left Coruscant.”

     He turned around slightly, but not all the way; he was too ashamed of himself to retell the story straight to her face.

     “I had a bad feeling about the battle before it had even started. Me and the clones did defeat the droids with ease, however, and I started to relax. And then there came more droids, having been hidden in the nearby caves, and they were accompanied by droideks. There were hundreds of them and I saw how my men… one by one they fell. We were pushed back and Captain Cody told me to leave. I promised him that I would bring back reinforcements, but we both knew that by that time he would be dead. Still I did as he asked; I jumped into my ship and left.”

     He then stared out at the stars in silence. Somewhere out there, in another universe, Captain Cody was now dead and he had given Keldara to the Separatists. He was not worthy to be a Jedi, not with so many dead because of him.

     Suddenly he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist.

     “I’m sorry”, Rosalie whispered as she leaned her head against his back. He wasn’t sure how to react to both that statement and the fact that she was holding him so close; no one had ever held him like that. In the end he just stood there until she released him; then he turned around and looked at her.

     “I don’t think I’m the man you thought I was”, he said.

     “No, you’re not”, she admitted, then smiled. “You are so much more.”

     At that he managed to force a smile in return.

     “Tell you what”, she said and led him back to their now cold food. “I’m going to try and help you save Cody. Once we find a way through to your universe, I will be your reinforcements.”

     “It will be too late by then”, he pointed out.

     “Who knows?” Rosalie said with a new smile. “Maybe we are just in time.”

* * *

“There we go!” Ten yelled, then ran down the ramp and out of the TARDIS, facing the surprised crew on the Bridge.

     “Sorry, keep working”, he said, then banged the door on the second TARDIS in the room.

     “Yeah?” Eleven said and stuck out his head.

     “The TARDIS has been able to recalibrate the malfunctions and is able to go down to the surface thanks to a trace of void-stuff”, Ten rapidly explained.

     “What?” Eleven said. “Show me.”

     The two men disappeared into the first of the TARDISes just as the doors of the turbolift opened and Rosalie stepped out, accompanied by Obi-Wan.

     “How do they do that?” they heard Riker ask.

     “Do what?” Rosalie asked and walked down the ramp.

     “How do they fit a ship each into those two boxes?” Riker clarified.

     “Those are spaceships?” Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

     “Time And Relative Dimensions In Space”, Rosalie said. “Shortly known as TARDISes. And have you not been inside one of them?”

     The question was directed to Riker.

     “No, I have not.”

     “Well, no wonder you find it strange”, Rosalie said. The next moment there was a triumphant shout from the TARDIS up by the turbolift and the two Doctors came out, grinning.

     “That is brilliant!” Ten stated. “Absolutely brilliant!”

     “Of course it is; we were the ones who came up with it”, Eleven pointed out.

     “What is brilliant?” Rosalie asked, to which Ten came over and scooped her up in his arms.

     “You, you clever, clever girl!” he said and spun her around.

     “Alright, I am not following”, Rosalie said as he put her down. “What is going on?”

     “We have been unable to move the TARDISes thanks to some malfunction in the machinery…” Eleven begun.

     “But then Captain Picard reminded us of the fact that you were found down there…” Ten continued.

     “And since you have void-stuff soaring around you…”

     “You left a trace that the TARDIS can follow to the surface!” Ten finished. “Oh this is brilliant!”

     He spun her around again.

     “Wait, the TARDIS is able to go down to the surface?” Rosalie asked once he had put her down once again.

     “Yes”, the two doctors asked, both of them grinning.

     “Best news we have had during this whole day”, Riker said and looked pleased, then tapped his combadge. “Captain Picard to the Bridge!”

     “Acknowledged, I’m on my way”, Picard answered.

     Once the Captain had been briefed on the situation he called a meeting with the senior officers. Also Rosalie, Obi-Wan, Ten, Eleven, Rory and Amy attended.

     “How many will you be able to bring with you down?” Picard asked.

     “As many as there are needed, I suppose”, Ten answered. Picard frowned, then shook his head.

     “Let me rephrase that; how many can your ship take?”

     Ten and Eleven looked at each other, then turned towards Rosalie who was smiling.

     “It’s bigger on the inside”, the three of them said at once.

     “Captain, according to the laws of physics, an object cannot have a larger inside area than its outside area”, Data pointed out.

     “Well, the TARDIS is not really following the laws of physics”, Rosalie said.

     “I’m glad it doesn’t; do you think I would like being squeezed in with these two the whole time?” Amy pointed out.

     “Amy!” Rory exclaimed.

     “What? It’s true!”

     “Anyway”, Ten said, interrupting the couple’s discussion, “I’ll be the one going down as the TARDIS is protesting rather loudly at taking both of us. Whoever wants to come with me is free to do so.”

     “I will go”, Obi-Wan said, his voice as calm as ever.

     “I will as well”, Rosalie also said. For a moment, Ten looked relieved, before he turned towards the Captain. Picard looked at Riker.

     “Number One, assemble your away-team.”

     “Aye, Sir”, Riker acknowledged. “Geordi and Worf, you’re with me.”

     “Excuse me, Commander, but isn’t it…” Data begun.

     “We will need you on the Bridge, Commander Data”, Picard interrupted. “If the team manages to find traces to the holes that they were all brought through, things up here might get harder to control.”

     “I see”, Data said.

     “Very well”, Picard then said, as no one seemed to have anything else to add. “We’ll proceed at o-eight hundred hours. Until then; dismissed. Rosalie, would you mind staying here for a moment?”

     Rosalie raised an eyebrow at him, but remained in her chair as the others left.

     “What is it, Captain?” she asked once the door had closed behind Amy and Rory.

     “I am a bit worried about sending you down as well”, Picard admitted and rose, tugging the hem of his jacket.

     “And why is that?”

     Picard sighed and turned away from her, looking out through the windows.

     “When we brought you onboard, we ran a few scans. Standard ones, confirming your injuries, your biological race… and your identity.”

     “My identity?” Rosalie said in surprise.

     “Every citizen on Feltan III is registered and the Federation can access that data in case of emergencies, like this one”, Picard explained. “The scans are based on the DNA and tell of the age, sex and home village of the person in question, and there is also a picture.”

     He turned around towards her again and pressed a few buttons on the display behind his chair. In the next moment an identity pass showed up. Rosalie slowly rose, staring at the image of herself.

     “How can that be me?” she asked as she stood next to him, having walked up to him to get a closer view.

     “I don’t know”, Picard answered. “I asked Mr Data to run a few tests to compare the two of you and they said that you two were the same person. The only difference was that the person on this image…”

     He pressed another button and the image turned into a 3D-model.

     “This person has a scar, beneath her right ear.”

     He pointed at the ugly line of malformed flesh that ran from the right ear and back to the neck.

     “It can easily be hidden by the hair”, Rosalie said. “Is that why you did not want me to go down? Because people might think that I’m her?”

     “Yes. Because if they confuse the two of you, you might not be coming back.”

     Rosalie frowned.

     “The government has confirmed that she is one of the terrorists”, Picard continued.


	6. UPDATE INFORMATION

**_ Hey guys – again! _ **

**Just a quick message to you all; I’m going to be quite busy throughout the rest of August and September and will have to go on hiatus for at least that time period. Basically I’ve just started working and I’ve been given a lot more responsibility than what was initially planned because the two original teachers I was supposed to work with quit after last semester so we’re three newbies on our teaching team instead of one newbie (me). Aaaand I’ll also be moving in the midst of all of this new work (end of August). So there’s a lot going on and even though I have no doubt I’ll still be writing stuff during this time to keep myself sane I won’t be able to focus on one story and get chapters up for that at a good interval. I will actually try to do something like that after all of this has settled done – set a schedule for chapter publishing – but at the moment I just have to focus on personal stuff.**

**As for now I’ve posted everything I had that I hadn’t posted yet – hence why some stories were suddenly updated with several new chapters at once instead of just one. I’m not saying that nothing will be posted throughout this period – I will do my best to give myself free weekends so that I can relax and not freak out completely – but on the other hand I can’t promise chapters or short-stories either. You know what I mean? Hope you do. Anyway; keep an eye out for chapters in late September or October, at least, because things should have settled by that time. Hopefully.**

* * *

**_Love,_ **

**_Sandra_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be removed once it's no longer needed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think!


End file.
